


Pink Stiletto Spiky

by Missy



Category: Legally Blonde (Movies), Legally Blonde - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Double Drabble, Gen, Humor, Mentorship, Vampire Slaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: "What, it's like, hard?"
Comments: 16
Kudos: 35
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Pink Stiletto Spiky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuburbanSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuburbanSun/gifts).



“You have been chosen, Elle Woods.”

Elle looked up to see an elegantly dressed woman in a three piece suit as she hovered over Elle's kneeling form, holding a very large, very thick, very old-looking book in her grip as she approached Elle.

Stepping back from the pile of dust that had once been, she presumed at the time, a very sharp-toothed mugger, Elle pulled the heel of her pink shoe from the pile. “So I’m not liable for homicide?” she asked.

“No,” the woman said. “You’re part of an eternal sisterhood of vampire killers. There’s much training that you must undertake. Come with me, and I will show you how.”

“You mean to tell me I have to learn how to kill vampires and get ready for my final exams in the next like, month?”

“Indeed,” the woman smiled. “Like, you do.”

“Okay.” Confidence filled Elle’s eyes. She straightened her spine and took a step forward, her heel still in her hand. “Show me the way, ma’am.”

“You seem awfully confident. Good, you’ll need it,” the woman said.

“Psht. What?” she asked, blowing a lock of hair out of her mouth and getting the vamp dust out of her hair. “Is it like, hard?”


End file.
